Scooby Doo and Zombieland
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Ben Raven Croft has traped Scooby and the gang the Hex girls Thorn's father and the mayor in the land of the dead and its up to the hex girls to save their friends and stop the walking dead with their new friends
1. Fash Back and zombies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo the Hex Girls or the walking dead I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara and the walking dead belong to the rightful owners.

**_Theme song_**

**_scooby dooby doo where are u  
we've got some work to do now  
scooby dooby doo we need some help from u now  
come on scooby doo i see u  
pretending you've got a sliver  
you're not foolin' me 'cause i can see  
the way u shake and shiver_**

u know we got a mystery to solve  
so scooby doo get ready for your act  
don't hold back 'cause scooby doo  
when u come thru you're gonna have your self

_**a scooby snack that's a fact **_

_**scooby dooby doo here are you **_  
_**you're ready and you're willin' [scooby] **_  
_**if we can count on you [beee]scooby doo **_  
_**i know we'll catch tha villain **_

* * *

At Oak caven fash back (Thorn was talking)

Ben raven croft has use a spell and dissapear the Hex girls my father the mayor and Scooby and the gang and I need to find my friends and hope they are ok.

Fash back ends

* * *

When Thorn wake up she was in a parking lot but their was no one there she was afraid.

Hello!? she asked but there was no one there she saw a girl was alone she tried to talk to her little girl can you help me I'm looking for my friends and have you seen them?

The girl turned around and she was a zombie and was walking very very very slow to Thorn.

Oh my god said Thorn what happen to you?

The zombie girl got closer Thorn run and pick an axe and swing it to hit the zombie girl BANG! the axe hit her head and she fell to the floor I wonder where is Daphne I hope my best friend is ok.

Thorn walked with a axe and went looking for her friends until she went into a house while she was in there Luna was behind her Thorn knew a zombie would be behind her so grab her axe and was about to swing it but Luna said Thorn its only me Luna I'm not a zombie and where are we?

Thorn said I don't know what ever it is its not good theres zombies and I don't know where our friends are.

Luna said when I wake up I was in the house and I looked all over the house but i did not found anyone but you now.

Thorn Said so we shall look for friends and kill these zombie at the same time and not just get hurt and now let's both work together.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Zombies and new friends

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo the Hex Girls or the walking dead I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara and the walking dead belong to the rightful owners.

After Luna and Thorn walked to a house and Dusk ran outside to say something to them.

"There's a girl with brown hair and her sister has light brown hair and they are trying to hurt me because I'm a vampire!" yelled Dusk.

The hex girls ran into the room in the house and saw 2 girls "BACK OFF AWAY FROM MY FRIEND YOU EVIL GIRLS DUSK IS NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" yelled Thorn "sorry" said the tall girl "I knew the blonde girl was a vampire when she showed her teeth but we're sorry for the threat we put up" said Witcha.

Thorn said "that's ok and girls can you help all 3 of us Ben Raven Croft has turn the world into a the land of the dead and our other friends Fred Daphne Velma Shaggy Scooby My dad and the mayor of oakhaven are dissapeard and they are at the park with rides and Ben's holding a trap for us and we need your help so will you girls help us?".

The two girls looked at each other and said "ok we're heading their too because we need to clear the zombies there".

Thorn said "my name is Thorn or Sally but just call me Thorn and these are my rockstar friends Dusk and Luna we're the hex girls in the band called the hex girls".

"my name is Witcha and this is my sister little Rock we will help you girl get to your friends" said Witcha.

And off those girls went they killed zombies in the street called green street.

"ok girls" said Thorn lets kill those zombies!".

Thorn came to a zombie and bite his arm and was drinking its blood.

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!" said Witcha and Little Rock "that's gross" said Little Rock "I know but they are vampires and the zombies are running away from them because they are afraid of the hex girls because they are the hex girls and that helps us to keep them away from us" said Witcha.

Once all the zombie are gone Luna said "ok girls let's get to our friends.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. saving Shaggy and Scooby Doo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo the Hex Girls or the walking dead I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara and the walking dead belong to the rightful owners.

Witcha Little Rock and the hex girls kept going until they ran into Shaggy and Scooby in the bathroom.

"ZOINKS!" yelled Shaggy as he looked at Thorn.

"Yikes!" yelled Thorn as she looked at Shaggy.

"oh it you Thorn I would have never guess" said Shaggy "hey Scoob its the hex girls they are alive!" Scooby doo pop out from a bathroom stall and saw the hex girls with Witcha and Little Rock "Rex Rirls Rou're a Rlive!" said Scooby Doo as he jumped on one of the hex girls.

"we're glad to find you two we've been worried" said Luna.

"and hey and who are these girls with guns?" asked Shaggy Thorn said "Shaggy these are our new friends who will be helping us Witcha and Little Rock" "OK Witcha and Little Rock do you know how to stop Ben Raven Croft so we can turn this world back to normal?" asked Shaggy.

"me and Little Rock will tell how you can defeat Ben Raven Croft and turn the world back to normal but first you must rescue your friends traped in the nightmare and how you can defeat Ben Raven Croft is this one of you or your freinds can defeadt him but only one hex girl can kill him".

"OK that's how you can defeat Ben Raven Croft and first we need to save our friends" said Dusk.

"that's what I said for you to know and Ben Raven Croft but first if you see a zombie clown you must kill him first" said Witcha.

"but witch one of us can defeat them both?" asked Shaggy.

"Thorn can only kill Ben Raven Croft and the zombie clown but when she is done that she needs to read her spell book" said Witcha.

"That's it I remember the spell in my book to turn the world back to normal!" said Thorn.

"OK girls let's get out of the bathroom and go to that park...right?" asked Shaggy.

"yes that's right" said Little Rock.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Zombie fight and Velma is saved

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo the Hex Girls or the walking dead I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara and the walking dead belong to the rightful owners.

Once the hex girls Witcha and Little Rock save Shaggy and Scooby Doo they moved on along the road.

"Thorn?" asked Shaggy "yes Shaggy what do you want to tell me?" asked Thorn "I just want to..." said Shaggy "want to do what?" asked Thorn "never mind Thorn I forgot what I was going to say" said Shaggy.

"OK girls and Shaggy and Scooby who is next to be saved from the living dead?" asked Witcha while driving "Let's do Velma next" said Dusk.

"OK I know where she is!" said Little Rock "Velma is in the party at heartlove street house is 724".

"How do you know that?" asked Thorn "Oh I just know" said Little Rock.

* * *

45 mins later

Once they have got to house 724 there was a birthday party there so the hex girls got out of the car to look for Velma and Witcha and Little Rock stayed in the car with Shaggy and Scooby.

"GIRLS!" yelled Thorn "Look what I've found" the rest of the hex girls rushed over to Thorn and saw something "What is it?" asked Dusk "Its Velma's glasses" said Thorn "Now I wonder where she can be?..." then Velma bumped into Thorn the girls screamed and then a howl of zombies was comming.

"Thorn let's get out of here with Velma!" said Luna the hex girls used their sticks and wack their heads "ZOINKS!" yelled Shaggy as he and Scooby saw the zombies and the hex girls got away from the zombies and got Velma got into the car Witcha and Little Rock droved away from the zombies until they lost them.

Thorn looked back to see if she sees anymore zombies "That was too close"said Thorn "I fought my heart was going to blow up".

Luna gave the glasses to Velma and she saw the hex girls "girls where are we?" asked Velma "we are in Zombieland" said Witcha Velma said to Witcha "who she is and Little Rock?".

Thorn said to Velma "Witcha and Little Rock are these two girls who are going to help us save our friends" "OK Sally I know what you are talking about" said Velma.

"So Thorn who is next to be saved?" asked Witcha "Let's go save the Mayor and my dad" said Thorn as she looked at Witcha and Little Rock.

So the hex girls and Witcha Little Rock Shaggy and Scooby droved to save the Mayor of Oakheaven and Thorn's dad who is still in danger.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Vampire Flash back and Daphne and Fred

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo the Hex Girls or the walking dead I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara and the walking dead belong to the rightful owners.

Once that the hex girls are at ahouse Witcha made a plan she and her sister will stay out so the zombie will not go in and hurt the hex girls Velma Shaggy and Scooby while the hex girls with Velma Shaggy and Scooby go in to see if they find anything.

* * *

Inside the house with the hex girls

"Girls I have no idea what the heack is going on?" said Thorn "Thorn we will stop Ben Raven Croft I knew we will" said Luna "Luna I think all the thing we know are clues to find out what is going on" replayed Thorn.

"First the spell then zombies then this whole Zombieland thing is giving me a headache" said Dusk "Gosh I hate Zombieland now I don't know if my dad is safe or not and this is the same thing with Daphne this is making me sick" said Thorn.

Then they heard a bang! that fell on the ground it was the Mayor and Thorn's dad "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled the hex girls until they heard a howl from the zombies again.

"Dad?" asked Thorn what happened? "Sally The Mayor is now a zombie" the zombie mayor was getting closer so Thorn kicked the Mayor and said "Mayor I'm sorry but I have to leave you behind" and the Mayor fell down stairs.

Luna looked out the window and saw the zombies were coming "Girls we've got a problem" said Luna Thorn said "Come on girls let's get out of here!" Thorn and the other girls got Thorn's father Velma Shaggy and Scooby to the basement and Thorn locked the door.

Thron breathed hard and then she said "That will hold up the zombies for a little while and where's Witcha and Little Rock?" "Thorn I do not know where they are" said Luna then Velma found a secret door that is a ice slide "Girls we can get out this way" said Velma so Thorn Dusk Luna with Shaggy and Scooby raced to the door to get out of the house Velma closed the door and locked it before leaving the house.

By the time the zombies broke through the door the hex girls Shaggy Velma Scooby and were gone.

* * *

In the ice side

The hex girls were sliding down screaming and then they were sliping and siding down the ice slide "I SAY THIS WAS A BAD IDEA VELMA!" yelled Thorn all the girls were screaming until they landed in the water in the lake.

The hex girls their heads out of the water "This is shallow water" said Shaggy "YES THAT WAS FUN LET'S DO IT AGIAN!" said Dusk "But Dusk we don't have time for fun and games we need to find out where is Witcha and Little Rock and we need to fing Daphne and Fred are left to go so we can Stop the zombies and Ben Raven Croft" said Thorn.

* * *

2 days later

The hex girls Shaggy Velma Thorn's dad and Scooby we're walking in the day in a cave looking for Witcha and Little Rock.

"Gosh where are those girls? we have been here for hours" said Shaggy.

Then the hex girls Shaggy Velma Thorn's dad and Scooby heard footsteps "what was that?" asked Dusk "I don'ttt know but the zombies must be after us" said Thorn she was afraid.

But it was only Witcha Little Rock with Daphne and Fred "Sorry did we scare you guys?" asked Daphne "Daphne?" said Luna "DAPHNE!" yelled Thorn as she jumped into Dahpne's arms "I'm so glad you're OK" said Thorn.

"But how did you get here with Fred and Dahpne Witcha?" asked Shaggy.

"When you were screaming we saw that the zombies were coming we started shooting but when they got too close to us we had to run but a few zombies went into the house but I couldn't go back in the house to save you but 2 days later I found Daphne and Fred they were in the cave so me and Little Rock took them with us and we went to find you guys until now I found all of you" said Witcha.

"Witcha first I fought you and Little Rock have ditch me with my dad Shaggy Scooby and Velma" said Thorn.

"We better keep going but for now on let's stay together" said Little Rock "OK girls let's keep going the way we are going" said Luna.

* * *

30 mins later

The hex girls with their friends were still in the cave Witcha and Little Rock saw drawings of vampires being killed.

"Oh look hex girls" said Daphne "3 vampires" Thorn Dusk and Luna looked at the vampire drawing of vampires being killed.

* * *

_Flash back (Thorn Dusk and Luna's head)_

_Vampire Tasha:"Go for it Max"_

_Vampire Max:"I got a lion mommy"_

_Hunter 1:"Vampires get them!"_

_Vampire Freddy:"Tasha tell Max to run with the other vampire children he will be safe with them"_

_Vampire Tasha:"Max go with your friends in Oakheaven me and your father will find you once you get there!"_

_Vampire Max:"OK mom"_

_Hunter 2 (kills Vampire Freddy)_

_Vampire Tasha:"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! FREDDY I'M COMING!"_

_Vampire Max (looking back at Tasha and Freddy)_

_Hunter 1 (kills Tahsa)_

_Vampire Tasha:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" (dying scream)_

_Vampire Max:"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! MOMMY DADDY!"_

_Hunter 3: (kills Max)_

_ (holding his daughter behind the tree)_

_ :"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO! Tasha my sister!"_

_End Flash Back_

* * *

In Zombieland

Thorn Dusk and Luna saw that vampires can be killed by ripping their heads and burn their body.

"Does that mean me Dusk and Luna are the last vampires left on earth?" asked Thorn "Sorry Thorn me and Little Rock never seen any vampires but you" said Witcha.

Daphne Fred Shaggy Velma Scooby Witcha Little Rock and Thorn's dad felt very sorry for the hex girls Thorn's eye had a tear coming out of her eyes and that was same for Luna and Dusk.

Thorn put her hand on the vampire drawing and tried to rub it away until she hit Shaggy's hand Thorn looked at Shaggy she knew that Thorn still has Dusk and Luna Shaggy looked at Thorn saw that Thorn was sad and needed more vampires so they don't go instinked like the other vampires did.

Daphne looked at Thorn saw Thorn's tear was coming out of her eyes Daphne grew a tear but she felt sad but Dahpne knew that Thorn will still be with her for her life.

Then the next day they left the cave and they were outside at last

END OF CHAPTER 5 sad chapter here guys well its like Ice age when Manny was sad because he thinks he is the last mammnoth on earth please review as always


	6. Thorn passed out

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo the Hex Girls or the walking dead I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara and the walking dead belong to the rightful owners.

Once the hex girls and their friends are out of the cave the hex girls felt better now and they are almost to the fun park.

"Well guys look at that Witcha and Little Rock found us the right path" said Thorn "Did you heard that gyus we are almost there to the fun park" said Daphne then they heard rumbling it was the ground it was breaking.

"RUN!" yelled Witcha the hex girls with Scooby and the gang with Thorn's dad once they all got to the another side Thorn's dad was in troble he was stuck "Help me!" yelled Thorn's dad Thorn heard her father calling for help "DADDY!" yelled Thorn.

Witcha said "Me and Little Rock will get Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Fred and Daphne to safey Thorn go get your father".

Thorn raced to her father he was weak he wasn't strong like he once was but Thorn is young and strong she has to help her father grabed Sally's hand and Thorn pulled him up and race to safey Thorn's father was at safey but Thorn fell down to the bottom of the ground.

"THORN!" yelled Daphne but Thorn spranged up and got to her friends and Thorn passed out when she sprang up.

* * *

6 hours later

Thorn woke up and saw Daphne and Shaggy "Thorn you're alive!" yelled Daphne "What happened?" asked Thorn as she woke up.

"Thorn honey you passed out after you saved your father we had to recover you back to prefect health" said Shaggy.

"Daphne can you please tell Witcha and Little Rock that I am ready go defeat Ben Raven Croft?" asked Thorn "Not yet Thorn you need to rest a little bit more" said Daphne.

Thorn layed her head down she saw her dad looking at her and said "After you saved me I almost lost you that way".

Thorn replayed to her father "That's what you do in a a family we look out for each other".

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Kissing and the plan

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo the Hex Girls or the walking dead I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara and the walking dead belong to the rightful owners.

At Ben Raven Croft's fun park

"Oh my I can't wait to get my hands on that hex girls" said Zombie nummber 1.

"No one gets the hex girls with Scooby's gang or Witcha and Little Rock until I get those hex girls traped" said Ben.

"Fist I will rip the hex girls into sections I will put the bones in one pile and the guts on the other.." said Zombie nummber 1.

"Zombie 1 knock it off I'm hungry" said Zombie nummber 2 "Next the heart its tough just very yummy" said Zombie nummber 1 "I tolled you to knock it off..." said Zombie nummber 2 "Save your energy vampires go down easy there is only one way to do it first we have to coner them cut their escape and once you have them traped I will go for the stomach" said the zombie clown.

* * *

At house 423 thundergod street

"Come on girls we need to get out of the dark" said Thorn "how much longer Witcha? asked Luna "2 hours left until we get to the fun park" said Witcha.

So the hex girls and their friends stayed at the house they stoped to rest.

"we'll get there by sunrise" said Little Rock then Shaggy made a fire and he said "I am smart".

20 mins later

"for now guys my name is now Shaggy lord of the flame!" said Shaggy "Hey Shaggy your butt's on fire" said Thorn Shaggy turned around and saw fire on his butt "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Shaggy until he ran outside and jumped into the water.

15 mins later

"Thorn for now on I will date you" said Shaggy.

"Shaggy I will go out with you and then I will hurt you" said Thorn.

"What did you say you will hurt me?" asked Shaggy.

"No I am just kidding Shaggy I want to kiss you" said Thorn as she jumped on him and kissed him and she cotnuie kissing Shaggy.

Then it was bed time "Thorn Shaggy enough kissing time for bed" said Witcha as she tuck them in bed.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Shaggy and Thorn get marriedendding

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo the Hex Girls or the walking dead I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara and the walking dead belong to the rightful owners.

When morning hit the hex girls with their friends started walking to the fun park.

"OK Thorn and Shaggy are you ready to scream and have fun at the fun park once we find Ben Raven Croft?" asked Little Rock.

"Little Rock stop being pushy on our friends we are here now at the fun park" said Witcha.

"OK girls we spilt up Scooby and the gang will go the the lake Witcha and Little Rock take the games and me Dusk and Luna will take the rides" said Thorn and they spilt up.

Then they heard a howl of zombies are coming for the hex girls "Oh no the zombies are coming" said Dusk the hex girls ran into theTower ride it was high Daphne Witcha Little Rock and Scooby's rest of the gang we stuck up there the box of the ride was broken.

Witcha yelled "Thorn Dusk Luna hurry you must turned the world back to the way it was" Thornjumped onto the ride and pulled the zombies off of the ride and the zombies crashed to the ground and once she was done Thorn got down.

Ben appeard "Thorn I see you want to stop me well we will see about that won't we?" said Ben.

Thorn yelled "You will die for this!" Thorn ran to Ben but the zombie clown blocked her way "Thorn you need to get past me first or your dead" said the zombie clown.

"OK zombie clown I will kill you first" growled Thorn Thorn ran away to get the zombie clown to fallow her until Thorn grabed a knife and stabed the clown's skull then she grabed the knife and opened her fangs and bitie the zombie clown's mouth (as if he fought she was kissing him) but Thorn has killed him.

Most of the zombies were dead "Only one more bad guy I need to kill" said Thorn.

Thorn ran you Ben Raven Croft and bitie his neck (Ben did not see Thorn was behind him) Thorn was drinking his blood anf Ben fell to the floor "Welcome to my nightmare Ben" growled Thorn.

Now Thorn got her friends down Witcha said "thank you Thorn for everything" Thorn said "We have to leave now but I promise to come back and see you and Little Rock I know all of us are going to miss you".

"We will see you soon Thorn" said Little Rock as she and Witcha huged their new friends Daphne grabed the book from Ben's dead body and hand it to Thorn.

"Good bye girls" said Luna "we will never forget you" "bye we hope we see you agian some day" said Witcha Little Rock began to cry Witcha said "wait if you Thorn turn this world back to normal me and Little Rock we'll still be here but we will be in a diffrent places".

Thorn read the spell of how to turn the world back to normal.

_Thron:"_

_Love earth let us live in peace we won war so I love this earth._

_Please let us bring what has be taken of what you have DONE!"._

Then the world was turned back to normal and Ben Raven Croft were gone with the zombies forever.

Shaggy said to Thorn "Thorn I want to tell you this now but I want to marry you so will you?"

"Yes" said Thorn.

* * *

At the wedding day

[ Come on and be my love ... ]

Thorn: But how can you know for sure?

[ Oh, Thorn. ]

Thorn: Is there really just one?

[ Come on, be my love. ]

Thorn: So many songs, but I'm feeling so lonely ...

Thorn:(as she walks in the Room)  
You don't have to be beautiful,  
to turn me on.  
I just need your body, baby,  
from dusk 'til dawn.

You don't need experience,  
to turn me on.  
You just leave it all up to me ...

[Come on, Thorn Sally baby!]

... Huh?

You don't have to be rich,  
to be my pearl.  
You don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world.

Ain't no particular song,  
I'm more compatible with so I can be with you and.  
I just want your extra...

Guys...guys!  
Give a girl a chance!

Shaggy: Well, since my baby left me...  
I found a new place to dwell.  
It's down at the end of Lonely Street,  
at Heartbreak Hotel.

And I said,  
I'm feelin' so lonely, baby.  
I'm felein' so lonely.

BOTH  
I'm feelin' so lonely.

Thorn: I could die for you and me...

Shaggy: Don't have to be rich,  
to be my girl love one it can be you and me

Thorn: Don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world boy

Shaggy: To rule my world I want to marry you so we can be together

Thorn: Ain't no particular sign  
I'm compatible with you so I pretty I know who you are so I will marry you so we can be together

Shaggy: Thorn Sally baby girl I just want your

BOTH  
Extra time...  
And your...  
Kiss...

And then Scooby poped out and said "Scooby Dooby DOO!" and the zombie blood was on his suite and Scooby clened it off

And Thorn adn Shaggy's song became love for now it will never die.

THE END


End file.
